The Stories of the Royal Family
by PrincessCadence8
Summary: Cadence and Shining are finally the first royal family with the new little Princess Skyla, even though all the enemies the family has being brave and being safe is Skyla's top priority. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Pregnancy

It was a dark scary night Princess Cadence was sitting by the fire having some tomato soup, hoping that Shining would be home soon because…well she was pregnant. But she finally dosed off. She woke up with a hard, painful kick because of it her head fell into the bowl, screaming but it wasn't any kick, the baby girl…was coming. It was 3 am in the morning she was pushing…so very hard.

"Push Cadence, push, it will all be over soon."

After one whole hour, it was over. Starring at her little baby girl. Her hair was light purple and light yellow, her skin just a bit of a darker pink than Cadence. Still staring at the baby Shining was barging in though the door.

"Cadence!"'Are you ok, how's your stomach, is the baby ok?!"

He was a bit overreacting to all of this well…if it wasn't for Celestia, she would had to deliver the baby all by herself only with her magic and magic + pregnancy = destruction. But she really didn't want to do that and she knew she would die if she did it. Finally a week passed but to Cadence it felt like a month, a month of baked chicken water and a salad. Now she could go back home and spend time with Shining Amor and she was so very grateful that Princess Celestia let him take care of so he could keep an eye on her. But on the way home she fell fast asleep with the little filly on her lap.

At home Cadence and Shining were thinking of cute foal names…

"Sophie?"

No,

"Larva?" NO, that Crysalis daughters name is. "Well Cadence you're being so hoofing picky!" " Sigh, well I like to look up into the sky a lot." Said Shining Amor. "And I like to sing… Why don't we name her… Skyla! "Skyla, perfect! Well then, why don't you go to bed Cadence. I will look over Skyla. Good night my lovely wife. And with a kiss, she was asleep.

The Story Will Go On Everypony…


	2. Chapter 2

The Stories of The Royal Family chapter 2:King Sombra

Only 3 years and so far,the royal family was ok...but there was 1 problem,don't know what happened? Well that can be arranged.

It was a cold day,but not not too cold for little 3 year old had just came back inside after making a snow pony outside of their little castle at the Crystal on some hot coaco she was cirrus because the guards had destroyed her snow pony."Momma,why did the other guard ponies smash my pony?"She asked. She didn't answer but what she did do was burst into tears mumbling,"Skyla,please j-just I can't talk about it."A second later her dad had barged in."Cadence,why is all the lights ou-."He didn't say anything else because had vanished into thin air,she try to scream to her mom but Cadence was gone... burst into tears."Hh-hello could someone please help me or something?!"If this a joke, i-its not funny!" Then Skyla heard a voice whispering voice inside her ear."Oh my little crystal daughter, theirs no need to fear."Said the voice."Who are you what do you want?! tThen she saw a purple glowing light,she lite up her horn."KING SOMBRA!"'What and how are you here?"She shot a big pink blaze at him while saying,"ALL YOU ARE IS A BIG PURPLE EYED MONSTER THAT HUNTED THE CRYSTAL PONIES!"YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL KING!""So,I'm just a big purpled eyed monster eyh?""Well you won't say that about me when I rule all of canterlot ad the crystal empire once and for all!"He filled all of Skyla's pure little heart with pure struggled and pulled with all her might,now her eyes her glowing with purple her horn she pulled up a black crystal and threw him with all her might."I will get you and you're land...somehow but not today!"Everything was back to normal her parents were back but she had passed had learned dark magic,and she didn't like it.

Say tuned everypony,don't forget to follow.


	3. Notice

The Stories of The Royal Family(skippable)please read

Hello everybody its me,PrincessCadence8.I just wanted to say how sad I am and I am not gonna tell you how old I am because that is personal. So here guys if you could guess how old I am correctly I will give you a shout out in my next chapter and please tell you're it not that I'm not desperate its just I have to sacrifice lots to make you guys like it and because I feel like crying, because 1 follower WHY!

So guys I will post the next chapter later in the mean time if you like sonic and even if you don't the chapters by my good friend (he's a boy) so his user is Kaneboy2306. Bye guys!


	4. Chapter 4

The Stories of The Royal Family Chapter 3:Diamond Tiara

Skyla was still 3 and still didn't have her cutie mark but the good thing was that they were going to Ponyville. She was glad because she could see the cutie mark crusaders,and play with them...even though they were older than she have Pinkie pie's cupcakes! It would taste soooooo good!But daddy was not coming,he has to tran a bunch of other colts,poor daddy...their really the private plane." Are we their yet?" Asked Skyla."No sweetie."Are we there yet?!"Yelled Skyla."No you're majesty".10 minutes later."Skyla honey, were here."She looked up,"Oh boy!"She shot of the plane and trotted of the first things first... soon as she got in Cherliee said."Welcome princess take any seat!She stared at everyone...then she saw Applebloom. She took a seat next to had just got finish from math something was odd,Diamond Tiara was starring at her little flank."Ok class time for recess!"She went over to the crusaders,she could see and hear them talking about her."Uh,Sweetiebelle,Applebloom,Scootaloo!""Hi!" They were shocked,they were being talked to a didn't want to intrude but she joined them.

"Guys can you keep a secret?"They nodded.

"I don't have a cutie mark."

"So it a new blank flank huh?!"said Diamond Tiara."You may be a princess but you're just a dumb little blank flank!"

"Hey you're not allowed to push a princess!"Yelled SweetieBelle."Princess are you ok?!"Asked AppleBloom."oh I gonna get her,"Her eyes were purple again,she was really mad.

"DIAMOND TIARA HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME I AM A PRINCESS AND YOU DARE PUSH ME!?""She got her tiara and smashed it and slapped her with her tentacles.

"I'm gonna go tell you're father."

"And he won't be happy.

I wanted to give a shout out to...TwilightSparkle29 and Sugar Baby Crilasil! Thanks for following!


End file.
